An Interesting First Love
by FoFoBannaBoBo
Summary: Kakeru/Yuki  There's a rumor about the Prince.  All signs point to love, which, naturally, catches peoples interest.  More importantly, this catches Kakeru's interest.  Future M
1. Chapter 1: Do you love me?

Title: An Interesting First Love

Author: LaLaLovelyApples

Rating: M (technically it's K at this time but I plan to change that)

Summary: [Kakeru/Yuki] There's a rumor about the Prince. All signs point to love, which, naturally, catches peoples interest. More importantly, this catches Kakeru's interest. [Future M]

A/N: I wonder why this pairing is not a big favorite? It's so cute... Also, sorry for lame title but I thought it was kinda suitable?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gained no material profit in writing this.

* * *

His smile was coy and sincere. "You know... you're a pretty interesting guy." He said, and at first Yuki wasn't sure he heard him right. He didn't know why his chest was pounding, hot blood rushing to his cheeks. "Ma... Mana..." Yuki muttered weakly, a profound warmth enveloping him. Kakeru grinned. "Eh? Are you finally going to confess your undying love for me, Yukichan?" He grinned playfully, until he saw Yuki clench his fists and start walking toward him.

"Y-Yuki?" He put up his hands, preparing to defend himself. "Yuki- I was only- I didn't-" Kakeru stopped. Yuki walked right past him. Red-faced.

'... _This is bad_.'

Kakeru chased after him.

...

There was a rumor going around. The prince seemed in a daze during class, in the halls, and at lunch. The once-polite young man was now virtually unresponsive. A troubled look constantly adorned is face. But it wasn't until he sighed, longingly, that everyone knew.

The Prince has fallen in love!

"It's totally me!" A girl swooned, starry-eyed. "No way! _I'm_ the most elegant!" Another said, gesturing with dainty hands and fluid movements. "Well, I hear Yuki only likes smart girls." Said one with pigtails, grinning smugly.

"Actually..." One lightly chimed in. A girl with short hair and glasses, reading a magazine. "Actually, I heard the Princes' grades are..." she looked up, "are... are slipping."

The others gasped. Silence.

"He's so in love with me!" They squealed excitedly, a cacophony of delight and obsessiveness following after. "_Cut it out already!_" A boy said through clenched jaws, huddled over a work sheet and nearly snapping his pencil.

...

"What's with all the noise?" Red eyes calmly looked at the school, muffled, girlish laughter reaching the court. "You mean the girls, Kyosempai?" A nearby freshman asked. "There's this rumor..." He hesitated. "Rumor?" Kyo looked at him, passing the basketball. Normally he wouldn't try to understand girls, they were always loud and dicey. But this was different, it was... excessive. Even more so than usual.

"It's about..." The freshman swallowed, passing the ball back to Kyo. "S... Sohmasempai." He saw Kyo grit his teeth, eyes flare. "A-Apparently..." He saw the ball strain under Kyo's steel hand. "H-H... He's... in love." "HA! Don't make me laugh." Kyo spat. "Like that bastard rat could ever love anyone but himself." He growled loudly, squeezing until the ball popped.

...

A pale hand touched his ear. It was hot. "Someone's talking about you." His voice... Yuki looked up. "Manabesan?" Kakeru sat down next to Yuki, smiling wide. "It's a superstition! Your ear gets hot when someone's talking about you."

Their shoulders touched.

Yuki quickly looked at his lap.

"I... didn't know you were superstitious, Manabesan..." He said, softly. He hoped Kakeru wouldn't hear his panic. "Not usually... but there has been a lot of talk lately, and Yunyun looks really red." He saw Yuki start to touch his bangs, trying to hide his face. "It makes me wonder if it's true... Or..." Kakeru leaned closer. "Maybe..." Yuki shivered, Kakeru's breath on his ear.

"Maybe Yuki-chan's actually thinking of me naked?"

He looked at Kakeru, wide-eyed. His face was hot and his heart throbbed erratically. Kakeru saw him, frozen. Saw his mouth partly open, silent, and finally close. Why wasn't he hitting him? Why wasn't he saying anything and why... was he watching those lips, the fair color and skin and slight quiver of fear...

Kakeru's hand touched Yuki's cheek, forcing a shivering gasp from the feminine boy. "Yuki..." He whispered, watching him with dark eyes. "Do you... love me?"

* * *

A/N: Will be continued, probably? This is my first fanfic so, hopefully all goes well. Also, sorry for it being so short.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruined

Title: An Interesting First Love

Author: LaLaLovelyApples

Rating: M (technically it's K at this time but I plan to change that)

Summary: [Kakeru/Yuki] There's a rumor about the Prince. All signs point to love, which, naturally, catches peoples interest. More importantly, this catches Kakeru's interest. [Future M]

A/N: Yay new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gained no material profit in writing this.

* * *

Yuki shook. He wanted to look away, but those eyes held him. Piercing...

He swallowed. "Manabesan..." He was scared. What would Kakeru do to him. Would he avoid him? Like he was diseased? Look at him with disgust? Yuki felt his chest tighten, and he quickly looked down. He blinked back tears, and weakly pushed Kakeru's hand away. He felt cold without it...

"Manabesan," he stood up, looking away. He kept his jaw firm, afraid he would let the wrong words slip out if he didn't. "Manabesan, we're both boys. That would be ridiculous." "Yukichan..." "We're going to be late for class." His voice slightly faltered. Kakeru had stood up, and he was so close... '_Please get away from me.._.' "And I told you not to call me that." Kakeru touched is wrist, and snaked his fingers up his arm. The Prince shivered. "Yuki." He started to pull away. Kakeru only closed the space between them again. "Yuki, look at me." '_I can't..._' "Please."

Kakeru... why was he so persistent with his teasing? He was going too far... Yuki fisted his shaking hands. He could feel Kakeru watching him... "I..." He slowly looked at his classmate's hands. They were shaking, too... His eyes slowly moved up. "... Manabesan?" Kakeru was staring at him. His gaze was stern and fearful, and Yuki wasn't sure if the loud thumping was really coming from his own chest or not. "Yuki," he softly grabbed his arm, "please, I-"

The bell rang. The halls filled with students and Kakeru was shoved against Yuki. "Oh, sorry!" A boy hurriedly apologized without looking back, running to class.

…

He was really warm. His arms, his chest, his breath... Kakeru was really, really warm... "Yuki." He heard him whisper, and he shivered. Kakeru wouldn't let him go, and Yuki wasn't pulling away. "Yuki..." Kakeru tightened his hold, head sliding down until his breath touched Yuki's ear again. He heard him gasp, and grip the front of his shirt. Yuki was panicking, his smell was making him dizzy, his heart throbbed heavily in unison with Kakeru's, and he'd never been held for so long like this. And he was panicking! "Kakeru...! Ka..." His breath wavered. Kakeru felt a small part of his shirt become wet. He felt Yuki's body slightly lurch as he struggled to breath, chocking out his name. '_Yuki..._' His own breath quickened.

…

The warmth tore away from him, and his tears spilled down his cheeks. "Kake-" He heard himself start to beg, before his hand was yanked. The rest of his body limply obeyed, pulled close to Kakeru and lead through the busy halls.

This was the end. Yuki kept his head low, hand held against it as some hopeless attempt to hide. His body still forced out bitter tears. He knew it, everything was ruined. Their friendship was soiled, dirtied, broken. That must have been it. Kakeru didn't mean to hug him like that, it was an accident. But Yuki still... It must have been obvious, he must of only held him like that for so long because Kakeru was such a good friend... That must have been it, there's no way...

_There's no way..._

_...that anyone could love a disgusting rat._

* * *

A/N: It is Romance/Drama so I was like "I should probably put some kind of drama in here".

Also, sorry for taking so long! I kinda put it off like, I wrote some in my work spiral and I kept thinkin "This is really lame but I like it but it's probably written really bad no I know it's written bad but maybe someone would still get some enjoyment out of it" so here's to hopin' that's true and junk.

Also also, please tell me if I made a mistake! I'm kinda posting this at a super late time and I don't trust my proof-reading atm but I'm still putting it up anyway because then I probably never will so there.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

Title: An Interesting First Love

Author: LaLaLovelyApples

Rating: M (technically it's kinda like "T" at this time but I plan to change that)

Summary: [Kakeru/Yuki] There's a rumor about the Prince. All signs point to love, which, naturally, catches peoples interest. More importantly, this catches Kakeru's interest. [Future M]

A/N: Woah, why am I making so many chapters let's just get this over with right? (It's actually because I'm not capable of writing more than like six paragraphs at once or something like that lmao)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gained no material profit as a result of writing this.

* * *

The noise in the halls slowly started to die down until everything was quiet again. '_I'm such an idiot._' The taller boy grit his teeth, facing the wall and pressing his fist against his forehead. Why would he do that, why would he say that? He made Yuki cry. Yuki never...

"Ka... keru..." His voice was soft, very soft. Kakeru was almost sure he never heard it, but he looked back.

Yuki held his arm, right where Kakeru touched him, and stared at the floor. "Why..." He felt a lump in his throat, and tears burning in his eyes. He quickly closed them.

...

This was all his fault... Kakeru watched Yuki shake, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest. "Yuki, please..." He stepped forward. He had to, he couldn't help it... "Please don't cry..." He said, and gently gathered Yuki's frail body in his arms again. The tears came freely, staining his shirt. His body shook so much... and he felt so cold. '_Yuki, did I really hurt you that much?_' "I'm sorry, Yuki." He betrayed his trust. Yuki needed a friend, not someone else who...

He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. "Yuki, I need to know."

He felt his body tense, and gripped the front of Kakeru's shirt. Yuki shook his head. '_No, no! Please don't make me say it, I can't say it! You'll hate me, I'll be all alone again... Kakeru, please..._' He felt Kakeru start to pull away again and panicked. "Kakeru!" He gasped, grabbed by the shoulders and held in place. Why was he doing this? He shut his eyes and turned his head away. "Yuki, look at me." He refused. "Yuki, please!" He whimpered. Why did it have to be like this... Yuki slowly opened his eyes and started to turn his head. His gaze traveled up Kakeru's shirt, trailing to his chest, shoulder, chin, and finally...

Kakeru's eyes were calm, and sad. He wore a gentle smile as he wiped away the tears from Yuki's cheek. Yuki shivered at the tenderness of his touch.

...

"Yuki," he said, his hands lightly starting to squeeze Yuki's shoulders. "Please tell me the truth."

* * *

A/N: Ok it's not over yet AH I know AUUUUGH.

No but, I'm glad to see that there are some people getting enjoyment from this. It's pretty fun for me to write it, even though I totally hate everything I make for the first few weeks (they take a while to grow on me, right about when I think about destroying it. That's when I REALLY start appreciating something.)

Anyway enough ranting sorry this update took so long I'll start writing the next chapter right away blah blah blah and all that junk, you guys know the babble already. Hasta luego.

p.s. I wrote this earlier but I forgot to post it oops.


	4. Chapter 4: Please

Title: An Interesting First Love

Author: LaLaLovelyApples

Rating: M (technically it's kinda like "T+" or something at this time but I plan to change that)

Summary: [Kakeru/Yuki] There's a rumor about the Prince. All signs point to love, which, naturally, catches peoples interest. More importantly, this catches Kakeru's interest. [Future M]

A/N: I haven't updated because I have no internet and also I'm a bad person. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gained no material profit as a result of writing this.

* * *

"The... truth..." Yuki echoed, his voice weak and broken. Kakeru's eyes were draining him, his big, warm hands making him shake. The way they lightly squeezed him, pulled him forward... He watched him get closer and closer until he finally had to turn his head away. Kakeru was so close now, he could smell the soap on his skin and feel the warmth of his body. Yuki gasped when he felt Kakeru's lips on his neck, planting a gentle kiss. "I need to know." He whispered, his breath spreading along Yuki's neck. It was too much.

"Ka-Kakeru..." Yuki's breath shook and he closed his eyes as the room started to spin. He couldn't deny Kakeru now, he knew. It felt so good, being so close, having Kakeru's lips on any part of him.

God, Kakeru, "I love you..."

It was barely a whisper, like a dream, but it filled them the second the words passed from his lips.

Kakeru was watching now, watching the tears fall from the smaller boy's eyes. Yuki was quick to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kakeru," he begged, "I know it's wrong. I..." _please don't hate me_...

Kakeru gently pushed his hands away, cupping his face. _So warm..._ Yuki thought as Kakeru closed the distance between them with a kiss.

He took advantage of that inviting gasp, tasting Yuki in a kiss that made his head spin. Yuki helplessly moaned into the kiss, Kakeru's tongue tickling and pleasing him. He felt every swipe and nudge so intensely it made him shiver. What if that tongue were somewhere else...?

"Wait! Kakeru!" Yuki cried, tearing away from those delicious lips. "What, what's wrong?" Kakeru asked, concern lacing his voice. "That... That was my..." He looked down, red and embarrassed. Kakeru's eyes widened. "Yuki, was that your first kiss?" He smiled when Yuki didn't say anything.

"Good. I want your last kiss, too." Yuki looked up in surprise. Kakeru quickly stole another kiss. "And each one in between..." He smiled wide, looking Yuki in the eye. "Kakeru..." He choked, fighting his tears.

Yuki was the one to kiss him now. His new love moaned, deepening the kiss. He leaned forward and grabbed Yuki's small waist, pulling him close until their bodies fully pressed together. He felt Yuki wrap his arms around his neck in response, a hand combing through his hair. He felt the gentle pulls, his pleas to continue. 'Gladly.' He smiled to himself. He swept his tongue across Yuki's mouth, pleased when he clumsily did the same. "Mmh," Kakeru moaned, encouraging Yuki to do it again. When Yuki tried he pressed his tongue against it, swirling it around Yuki's as he whimpered in surprise. "Ka-Kakeru," Yuki gasped and turned his head again. Kakeru kissed his neck in response, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and attacking the newly exposed skin. "Kakeru!" His body shook and his head tilted back, the pleasure building and overwhelming him. "S-Stop, Kakeru, I..." He swallowed and tried to move away. _Oh god, oh god, this can't be happening..._

He quickly covered himself as Kakeru looked at him with concern. "Yuki?" His eyes trailed down to his hands. He couldn't help but smile, making Yuki's color deepen. "Oh..." "D-Don't look!" He said quickly, crying out when Kakeru grabbed his hands. "Yuki," he said, bringing them up and gentling leading Yuki backward until he pressed against a wall, "don't be embarrassed, this is perfectly natural-" "Kakeru! Don't tease me!" Yuki begged, humiliated. "I'm serious," Kakeru said, smiling wide. "Erections are perfectly natural, including this one." He pressed his hips against Yuki's making the smaller boy yelp as their cocks rubbed against one another. "A-Ah! Kakeru?" He cried, the other starting to slowly grind their hips together. "What, are you surprised?" Kakeru said between grunts. "Yunyun, you've given me these before you know." "H-How can you say that so casually?" Yuki said, beat red and insanely happy. "And stop calling me that!" Kakeru laughed. "Make me."

He quickly kissed Yuki before he could retort, eliciting moans and sighs as the slow rhythm of his hips continued. '_Jesus, this has to be a dream,_' Kakeru thought, Yuki's sweet moans and taste filling him. And god, his body, desperate for him, eagerly pressing back with every stroke of his hips. Fuck heaven, this was a thousand times better.

Kakeru was the one to break the kiss this time. Yuki looked at him with hazy eyes, panting and licking his tender lips. "Kakeru, don't stop." He begged. He grabbed Kakeru's collar and started to gently tug, urging him back. Kakeru smiled and kissed his cheek and neck instead. "Yuki," he whispered, his hands trailing down to his hips. He squeezed them lightly, earning a small whimper. "Spread your legs for me." Yuki nodded and obeyed, slowly parting them and allowing Kakeru to nestle in between them. He groaned happily, squeezing Yuki's hips and moving his own from side to side, dragging himself along those soft, warm thighs. "Oh god, it's so hard," Yuki whimpered, pressing forward. "M-More, Kakeru!" "Anything you say Yunyun." He smiled and pressed hard against him, slowly dragging his hips back and forth, the pressure threatening to bruise them both. "Oh god, oh god!" Yuki cried, moaning with each forceful stroke as Kakeru started to pick up the pace.

…

Sweat made their hair and clothes stick to them, precum forming large, dark stains on their slacks. "Oh, god!" Yuki cried as their hips and thighs continued crashing together, his desperate moan quickly muffled with deep, passionate kisses. He blindly kissed back, the speed of Kakeru's thrusts forcing his pleasure to build and build until he saw white. His lover's orgasm followed quickly after, his head buried in the crook of Yuki's neck as they struggled to catch their breaths. Slowly they sank to the floor, holding on to each other, Yuki settling on Kakeru's lap while the other tenderly kissed at his neck.

"Kakeru..." Yuki quietly moaned, his hands trailing across the bigger boy's chest and shoulders. "Kakeru..." He swallowed, feeling the other one kiss lower along chest and collar. The gentle touches made his heart flutter, and the high of his afterglow encouraged him to finally ask.

"Please be my boyfriend."

He waited for a response, his heart beat drowning out everything else. He was smiling, excited, expecting the best possible outcome.

Instead, Kakeru started laughing.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuun.

I should re-write this and make it less OOC.

Anyway, more to come soon!

Ps I'm sorry about the bad smut.


End file.
